All Empires Rise and Fall
by SakuraKiss444
Summary: He was everything she ever wanted, so why did it have to be him? -Mastermind Togami, togafuka, syogami, slight naegiri. Mentions of murder and suicide.


**All Empires Rise and Fall**

_The beginning of this story is written by my friend Gray (fukawanna-togabooty on tumblr). My part begins when Syo appears, aka the laughing._

* * *

Touko Fukawa never really did contribute much to the trials or investigations; in fact if she hadn't of had Syo as a second personality, she would have been nothing more but a waste of space when it came to anything. She was trash, and everyone around her thought the same thing. Everyone. Why was she still alive? She didn't want to be most of the time. But that changed when she met Togami.

He was absolutely perfect in her eyes, and she idolized him as perfect boyfriend material. He was beautiful, and she would do anything for him to return her feelings. It will happen. If she would just spend even more time with him, surely he would see the two of them were meant to be….

But this didn't matter as much at the moment as it usually did; they were at a school trial.

This trial was the sixth, and it would surely be the last. All they had to do was figure out who the mastermind was, and solve all of the secrets behind this school. It was nothing her Byakuya-sama couldn't figure out. So she tried not to be too worried. If she died, at least it would be with Byakuya, after all.

After about an hour into the trial they had figured it out; the mastermind was Junko Enoshima. It had to be, there was no other explanation. Everyone cast their votes, and waited for something to happen.

A whole minute passed with everyone standing around waiting in silence. Monobear just sat still looking broken and everyone waited in anticipation.

"I could only have guessed you would all get it wrong," Togami said after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean Togami-kun?" Naegi asked, shaken out of his determined expression that he worn when he had explained everything that must have happened.

"It was only natural simpletons like all of you wouldn't get it." He smirked as he placed a crown on his head.

"Togami-chi, what are you doing…?" Hagakure asked, as stupid as ever.

Togami pinned a little Monobear button on the center of his crossed tie, took off his blazer and replaced it with an identical one that was colored white on he left and black on the right and pushed his glasses up. "Wasn't it obvious?" he smirked as he took a seat where Monobear usually sat, making it look as if it were a throne.

"Y-you can't be serious…." Asahina said, her face unnaturally pale for her skin tone.

"Do I seem to be the type of person who would tease you?" He took a deep breath. "I am the Hopes Peak mastermind."

"B-Byakuya-sama couldn't possibly be the mastermind! I-it was Junko!" Fukawa screeched. She wouldn't accept this, she would NEVER accept this. Byakuya was her prince; there was no way he would be behind this! …But strangely, there was a side of her (the more Syo side) that was just extremely turned on by this turn of events. Why did she have to be so disgusting?

"You cannot still be thinking that," Togami sighed. "It is only fit for someone as superior as me to be the mastermind. To believe anything else could be would just be a naïve and childish assumption. Junko Enoshima being the mastermind is almost laughable, considering how she died attempting to defy my Monobear. Mukuro Ikusaba just knew too much so she had to be dealt with, and her body turned out to be quite useful in the end."

"But- why did you do this Togami-kun?" Naegi asked, the betrayal clear on his face.

"Why? Why…." Togami suddenly did something that shocked everyone and chilled them to their bones.

He smiled. Not a smirk, but a legitimate smile. One that spread all the way across his face and was forged from genuine ecstasy.

His eyes were a different story all together, they were filled with absolute madness. They were bright and wide open; nothing Fukawa had ever seen before. Two blue pools which were filled with a certain insanity that she has never seen on any other human being in her life.

Then he laughed. It was loud and long, one of the most frightening sounds Fukawa ever heard. It was not exactly an evil laugh, but the laugh of a madman. It sounded vaguely like the sadistic laughter of Monobear. He laughed for about a minute but it seemed like an eternity and no one dared say a thing and just stared at him, faces filled with despair. None of them were ever going to forget the sound they heard then for the rest of their lives, which were most likely going to end soon.

Fukawa was speechless. She could never have even imagined her Byakuya-sama to act like this, or even smile and laugh like this. It was disgusting and reminded her of Syo, someone who she tried to think about as little as possible.

Soon, Togami had to stop to catch his breath. "You would not believe how long I was holding that in! This entire game has been absolutely hilarious," he said after he calmed down. He leaned back in his throne. His chaotic expression quickly morphed into a more dark and businesslike one. "I did everything because I was bored."

"Because… you were bored?" Naegi repeated.

"That's right. I cannot tell you how mind numbing it is to be such a high being in a world of morons. So, I had to make something interesting for myself if the world wasn't going to provide it for for me. I had the money, so I ended the world for my own amusement."

"What do you mean by 'ended the world'?" Asahina asked firmly, despite how she was shaking.

"Oh, of course, you are all below me so of course you couldn't figure it out. Idiots, you actually thought the stupid fashion girl was the mastermind? I shouldn't expect too much at all." Togami sneered at the faces in front of him. "Yes, the world is in ruins outside these walls. Or is that too much for simple minded trash like you to handle? I wouldn't be surprised, the only thing you lowly beings are useful for is feeling my despair."

Fukawa didn't know what to think anymore. It took every muscle within her to keep herself from screaming. She wanted to throw up and die. Why couldn't she have just been a victim of a murder? It would be so much easier for her, but nothing was easy in the life of Touko Fukawa.

"What is your definition of 'despair'?" spoke Kirigiri for the first time since Togami revealed himself.

Togami grinned and leaned back in his chair. "You see, I was born as the heir of the Togami Conglomerate which ran the entire world." For a moment he looked a lot more like his normal self. The one that Fukawa loved. "Just this fact alone makes me the most superior human on the planet, which allowed me to be born with the most despair a living being can have." He took a deep breath and his eyes now looked more like those of an evil mastermind than a madman. "My only purpose in such an uninteresting world is to spread as much of this despair to the rest of you, who are nothing more than meaningless ants compared to me. You can never feel as much despair as I do every second of my life, and you never will come even remotely close but-" He grinned a little "-as long as I could share at least a hundredth of this despair with the rest of the world, then this place may turn out to me suitable for someone such as myself after all."

"That isn't a definition," Kirgiri said. Her expression didn't change in the slightest.

"Kirigiri-chi, don't you think you shouldn't be trying to talk to this guy?" Hagakure pointed out. "I mean, he is nuts, right?"

"Of course he is! He's the monster that killed all of our friends, he… is the worst person in existence!" Asahina yelled, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Worst person? You have some nerve talking to me like that, plankton. I am utterly disgusted with you. I could go on all day about how wrong you are… But you are clearly not worth my time." He turned his head towards Kirigiri, and his expression darkened considerably. "Let's just say despair is my tool. My best and favorite tool. A loyal servant that I use far more than any manufactured, manmade bore like money and power. It is proof that I am above you; I was able to cause The Most Despair Inducing Event in the History of Mankind. And this school life… I was able to cause The Most Despair Inducing Event in the History of Mankind and this game of mutual killing by using this tool all by myself. That is proof enough of my superiority. What have you done?"

This used to be one of reasons Fukawa loved him - her confidence was nothing compared to his, and she looked up to it. She was always the hideous, filthy and disgusting girl. If she were to date someone as perfect as him, maybe her life wouldn't be as shitty as it was… Now Fukawa didn't know what to think, and it was giving her a migraine.

"This isn't you… Togami-kun, snap out of it," Naegi stated firmly. He refused to believe this was who Togami was despite everything. Fukawa could relate, but he better not be thinking about boy love. If anyone was going to have Byakuya-sama, it was going to be her. But, did she truly still want him…? What was the point of everything, they were all going to die. For what reason was she still existing? She hated it. She hated everything here, hopefully her death would be a quick one, or was such a wish to selfish for her to ask?

"What do you mean this isn't who I am?" Togami groaned, "As much as I would like to give you another lecture on my superiority, I have to say it is getting boring. And I hate being bored."

"What are you going to do?" Asahina yelled at him. "Execute us all like you did to our friends? We did choose the wrong person as the mastermind, after all!"

He paused for a second and readjusted his crown before he gave a response. "It would be proper for me to execute everyone right here since you didn't figure anything out and I technically won, as I always do. But then I won't have any Super High School Levels to play any games with… and how boring would it be to just kill everyone off here and now?" Suddenly his eyes lit up again in the chaotic way they had only a few minutes ago. "It doesn't have to end this way though, I will give you a choice since this is a special trial!" He paused and his face turned dark. "Be grateful; you didn't earn it. Your overlord isn't that kind."

A choice…? Fukawa hoped this wasn't some messed up trick to get to her. It probably was, actually. She knows for a fact it is. Everything was out to get her, and this choice was coming from the love of her life. This could only end in heartbreak and emotional trauma for her, she could feel it.

"What do you mean by choice?" Hagakure spoke out. "Is it like some kind of motive?"

"We are in a trial, Hagakure. Of course it's not a motive!" Asahina answered. "Knowing him it's probably something much worse…"

"Silence," Togami spat. "You can either stay in here or die out there. You do understand that the world has ended, do you not? Or are you even denser than I thought?"

Fukawa did not believe the world was gone. How could it be? But… this was her Byakuya-sama saying this. He would not lie. Then again, this was also the despicable Mastermind who was behind everything saying this as well.

"How are we supposed to believe the world is gone just by what you say?" Naegi blurted.

"I thought it might come to this, so I brought some footage." He smirked, got up, pressed a button. Suddenly, a screen showed up that played videos of people with Monobear heads destroying cars and buildings, while fires burned in the distance, and people ran for their lives. Everything seemed to be Monobear themed, and the world looked like hell on earth.

Fukawa did not want to watch it; she saw a little and it was too horrifying. She wasn't Syo, she couldn't handle blood and she had no intention of letting her take over at a time like this. Instead she looked at Togami's face, she never felt so confused in her life. Up until only an hour or so ago Fukawa had practically given up her life for this boy. But now, seeing what he's done… she doesn't know what to think. Oddly, the way he acted turned her on allot, allot more than she would admit, and she was still extremely interested in him. It disgusted her greatly while the more sensible part of her brain was screaming at her to just forget him, but she cannot do that.

She just stared at him as he watched the footage with everyone else. He was grinning like a madman again, and looked as if he were truly enjoying himself, an ability she used to think he did not possess. When everyone turned back to face him, confusion and despair in their eyes, he only laughed.

"Is this some sort of joke to you?" Asahina screamed.

"That couldn't have been real! I mean it was made with actors and special effects, right?" said Hagakure as if he still believed this was all part of some event.

"Believe what your small brains can process, but this is not fake," he announced as he readjusted his crown. "Now, as much as I love looking at your despairing expressions, we cannot just sit here all day. Someone needs to be executed, or this would be the most boring trial of them all. I do not intend to have the trial where I reveal myself to be boring in the slightest."

"Execution? Didn't you just say we got to chose between staying here or leaving?" Naegi pointed out with that determined look that he always wore at school trials.

Togami laughed. "You could not have possibly thought it would be that simple, now could you?" He paused. "That is extremely foolish. I thought you were smarter than that, Naegi." His face turned darker. "Moving on, you have a choice; execute me and die the moment you step outside, or you could chose to execute Naegi and live safely inside here for the rest of your lives. But, if one of you, even just one, votes for us to stay in this school, then Naegi will be executed and we will live on together in this school."

"W-wait! You can't execute yourself, Byakuya-sama!" Fukawa screamed. It was about time she formed some words.

"I was wondering when you would speak up Fukawa," Togami smirked. "But there would be no need for me to be executed. You will all vote to live and Naegi would die. That is only reasonable. Why die out there when you could live safely in here? Even lowly garbage like you would-"

"No! You've got that wrong!" Naegi cut in. "As long as there is a world outside there is always hope! We could rebuild and fix everything! There's no point in just sitting here hiding, do not lose hope!"

Togami lost his composition at the sound of this, showing a face filled with panic for only a moment before he put on an absolutely sinister expression. "Hope is useless. Hope is boring and disgusting, and only exists for those who are not worthy to embrace the brilliance of despair. It is what annoys me most about you, Naegi. Someone as meaningless as you should have fallen into my despair long ago. But no matter what I do, you never stop holding on to hope. It is disgusting, and I would enjoy watching you die. For real this time."

"What makes you think we would ever vote to let a monster like you live?" Asahina cried. "You're the one who killed all of our friends! We aren't going to let you get away!"

"I have no doubt in my mind I will survive," Togami smirked triumphantly, as if he had already won.

"Um, how are you so sure that one of us would vote to kill Naegi?" Hagakure questioned. "No one here wants to stay, right?"

"I think you are forgetting the one person in this room who I know for a fact would not let me die," he stood up from his throne and pointed, "Touko Fukawa."

Fukawa cringed, usually she loved and savored any attention she got from him, but this was wrong and wasn't at all what she wanted. She felt a bead of filthy sweat trickle down her face.

"It's only natural she would. She was the one who first realized just how brilliant, amazing and superior I was. She worshiped me accordingly. She was the one who treated me with the respect that I deserved. Soon, the rest of you will catch on and follow her lead, given enough time." His smile was arrogant. There seemed to be no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't survive the next 24 hours.

"I-I… Byakuya-s-sama I… urgh…" Fukawa stuttered. There was so much she wanted to say, yet she couldn't form it into sentences. Everything was mixing around in her mind and she felt sick.

After a few minutes of her shaking and twitching where she stood she finally exploded. "I JUST WANT THE REAL BYAKUYA-SAMA!"

"That's all you could say? How pathetic. You seriously thought that my little acting show was much better than the real me? Fine, so be it, I'll act like him a little longer." His expression and tone turned back to the way it used to sound, before he had announced himself as the Mastermind.

Somehow, this was worse. It was as if you were a kid who had thought that every movie you saw was one hundred percent real and actually happened, only to go back stage and find how incredibly fake and set up everything was. Now, when you watch them, they do not give off the same effect was they used to. They do nothing but unnerve and creep you out, knowing that everything was just an illusion and a lie meant to deceive you.

"N-n-n, no!" Fukawa screeched. "You aren't really him! You don't deserve to wear his face or do anything like he used to! T-the Byakuya-sama I knew is d-dead! Don't you even dare say his name you piece of actual human trash!"

"I see, so that is how it is," Togami said smoothly, still acting like the old Togami Fukawa loved. "Then turn into Syo."

"I-, wha-what?"

"I command you to turn into Syo," Togami ordered. "Do it now, we don't have all day."

"B-but I-I-" Fukawa wished he would stop sounding much like him… and looking like him. It would have been a million times less painful.

"Stop your stuttering and do it. It is annoying to see something so pathetic not do what it is told."

She gulped. There was no point disagreeing with the mastermind, plus he wore her true love's face. There was no way she could resist him, and she did not want to be around to see this… It was too much for her to bare. Why did it have to be him?

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes…

And sneezed.

…..

It began similar to hiccups.

Heh.

Heh.

Heh heh.

Steadily, it grew louder and more prevalent.

Hehehe.

Hehehehehe.

HEHEHehehe.

Until, it became full-on screeching.

GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!

AHAHAHAH GYAAAAHAHAHAHA!

Byakuya Togami's hideous laugh far out shadowed that of Genocider Syo's, ringing throughout the courtroom, piercing the ears of each and every student.

"Byakuya-sama~" Genocider spoke sweetly, twirling her specially-made scissors around her fingers, her tongue sliding once over her top, then her bottom lip. "You've changed clothes. Hehehe, I must say, I love it." She looked around, staring curiously at the other four Super High-School Levels. "Would anyone," she turned to Togami, "in order to save your breath," back to the group, "like to explain why my darling's outfit changed?"

"He's the mastermind." Asahina said, poison dripping steadily from her words, behind clenched teeth and fists.

"… So? You… didn't know that? Oh my! You actually didn't know that!" The girl's voice cut to intense, shrieking laughter. She looked up from her chest, which she'd pulled herself close to, and said, "How could you have not known? Wasn't it so obvious! It is an insult to Byakuya-sama that only I, not even that weak Literary Girl, was able to pick apart such a scheme!"

"I would think you would be overjoyed." Bluntly spoke Kirigiri, arms crossed over her chest.

"Kirigiri!" Naegi whispered. "She'll kill you!"

"Overjoyed?" Syo pulled up her scissors, beckoning for explanation.

"You should be overjoyed that quote-unquote 'your' Byakuya-sama was able to fool us all, even the likes of a Super High-School Level Detective. In fact, I believe Togami should take it as an insult that you thought his acting was poor."

"Shut up." Togami's voice spoke briefly from where he stood in front of Fukawa's, now Syo's, desk. Kirigiri silently clenched her teeth, possibly beginning her plans. "Syo."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama?"

"I would like you to vote for Naegi. No matter what we vote on. Vote for Naegi." Togami said sharply, turning around. He adjusted his Monobear tiepin.

"Of course, Byakuya-sama! I shall walk to the ends of the Earth one million times and back for you! I will do whatever you ask!" She jumped up from her spot and in a second was directly in front of Kirigiri, scissors pressed to her neck. "I'd kill her right now; a girl! One that doesn't turn me one; this girl wasn't so important to your game, Byakuya-sama!" Syo's scissors pressed against Kirigiri's neck, forcing a single droplet of blood to break the skin. The drop slid onto the blade, which Syo moved up to her lips to lick away.

"K-Kirigiri-chi!" Hagakure whispered, reaching a single hand towards the Detective's direction.

"Don't." Togami said sternly. The hand was immediately drawn back. "Yes, Kyouko Kirigiri is important to me, as is Makoto Naegi. As for the other two, heh. The other two, I didn't imagine to live as long as they did. I was certain it would be Celestia Ludenberg and Mondo Oowada standing before me."

"That girl is an ugly whore!" Syo screamed from her position, posed behind Kirigiri with the scissors, making sure her love knew she was his and no one else ever would be.

"Better lookin' than you." Hagakure jested with a snort-like laugh.

"Wrong end, Hagakure Yasuhiro." Togami whispered. Syo jumped away from Kirigiri and sent a single pair of scissors through the air, inserting them directly into the Fortune Teller's left eye. The man stumbled back, screaming in agony. Tripping over his own feet, he fell to the floor. "Yes, yes!" Togami screamed from his position. He had moved back to his thrown, where he now sat, a single hand caressing his face as he laughed with ecstasy. "This, this, is real despair! Dying, slowly dying! from shock and blood loss, while your friends are able to do—"

"YOU SICK BASTARD! BOTH OF YOU! YOU'RE BOTH SICK, TWISTED, INSANE,BASTARDS!" Asahina shrieked, running over to Hagakure. "Don't pull them out," she whispered to him, "it won't help at all."

"Bas…tard?" Togami snarled. His expression quickly changed to a terrifying smirk. "Wrong end, Aoi Asahina." Syo jumped up, chucking another pair of scissors into the side of Asahina's head. She barely had time to let out one final, despair-induced, scream before the light faded from her eyes.

In his position on his throne, the king laughed at his peasants. His valiant knight had ridden the kingdom of two of its undesirables. All that was left was his enemy, and his princess.

"Soooo, how did I do, Byakuya-sama? I killed them! Both of them! And neither of them turned me on!" Syo said, practically bouncing back over to her master. "See, I've shown you how loyal I can be to you, darling, dear, Byakuya-sama! Please, let me be your queen! I would never impose upon you, I would never harm you, and I'm sure the other, ugly side of me would never either!" The girl dropped to her knees and bowed to her king.

Togami sat silent for a second, then a single sentence.

"Monobear; fetch my queen a crown."

Genocider went insane. She stood, and began thanking her master, no, no! she began thanking her king! graciously before returning to her knees to bow.

Monobear quickly returned, and brought Genocider to the side to change her. Syo returned to the scene, where Kirigiri had bent down and draped Hagakure's coat over the corpses of the only other sane people in the room. Her skirt was a dark, almost black, red, with the same colored shirt. Her scarf was black on one side, white on the other, and over her breast was a red circle with a diagonal line through the middle. Her braids, as someone of a visual pun on Monobear's part, had been put into buns, one with a black bear clip in front of it, the other, a white bear clip. The top half of her wiry glasses were now a snowy white, compared to the bottom half's black. In the middle of the two buns, was a crown, similar to the crown Togami wore. A second throne, though not as marvelous, was wheeled in by several other Monobears.

"Now," Togami said, "that the king has his companion, we shall commence the vote. Shall you execute myself, as a vote of all four, and die the moment you leave, or execute Naegi, and continue to live happily here?"

"If I may." Kirigiri spoke, standing fluidly up, away from the two corpses.

"What are you doing?!" Naegi whispered to his companion. Kirigiri waved him away, with a quick note to lay out their friends' bodies in a more ceremonious manner.

"You may." Togami said from his throne. Kyouko Kirigiri was a delightful mystery to him, one he would like to get to know on a much more personal level. But, from the countless hours of video feed he had watched of the detective over the past two and a half years, she had no interest in him whatsoever.

"You said despair was the only emotion you were capable of truly feeling, correct?" Kirigiri asked, standing about five feet from the throne.

"Of course." Togami said with a deep chuckle. "Despair is the only emotion worth feeling, after all."

"Then why are you asking us to execute Naegi, whose despair would be several times less if executed? Naegi is the living only person playing your sick, twisted game, who hasn't done a single thing wrong. He is a metaphorical gemstone amid a patch of coal. And," the detective said with a laugh like she had figured out the ultimate solution to her every problem, "wouldn't there be more despair in your own execution?"

Naegi peered, wide-eyed, at his friend, astonished. She was actually going to try to convince Togami to perform his ultimate execution on himself! He wanted desperately to say something, but kept his mouth closed. He, instead, focused on removing the scissors from the side of Asahina's head without causing a heavy blood flow. He carefully took off the girls jacket, ripped the scissors out quickly and pressed the red fabric to the wound as quickly as possible, to keep blood from spilling on the floor, and off of the Super High School Level Swimmer's body. As much as it hurt him to say it, Hagakure shed much less blood, and had less blood to bleed when the scissors were pulled out.

"My own… execution?" Togami said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Oh HELL NO!" Syo screamed. "Byakuya-sama would NEVER be that stupid!"

"Shut up. Let her talk." Syo's mouth closed like a bear trap.

"Despair would practically flow into you while you are still alive. The despair of going through all of this work, causing the Most Despair-Inducing Event in the History of Mankind, just to end up dead. And hasn't Syo just murdered two classmates? A trial is certainly in order, but we've all witnessed the deaths, so there really isn't need for one, just an execution. I'm sure Syo wouldn't mind dying at your side."

"You intrigue me, Kyouko Kirigiri." Togami said coyly, standing from his throne and walking over to her. "You intrigue me thoroughly." His hand began to caress her face.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Syo and Naegi screeched in unison.

"Your eyes are my favorite part about you. I'd love to rip them out with my fingers, one by one, and relish your screams of terror. I'd love to rip your heart out through your wondrous chest, and bite it as it beats it's final beat. Most of all, I'd love for you to join me, to be my true queen, but I know your hatred for me runs deeper than any sort of love, so my voices of attraction are in vain."

"If you would do all those things, why not just execute yourself? Wouldn't you be in even more despair, knowing that any chance you ever would have had with me would disappear completely?"

"Y… you're completely right."

"BYAKUYA-SAMA!"

"In fact, you're so right it's wrong!" Togami began insanely laughing, and smacked Kirigiri so hard on the face, she fell over. Running over to his throne, he threw his hand down on the execution button.

"NO!" Syo screamed, latching herself to his body. The pair was suddenly sitting upon a desk, Syo still attached firmly to Togami's arm. Togami was convulsing violently with laughter.

"This is death's despair, isn't it? It's incredible! I wish… I wish I could share even a single percent of this despair with the world! I wish I could coat the world with this despair!" His laughter broke up his speech, but it only make a greater shiver of terror attack Naegi's spine.

"Good-byeee~" Togami cooed. "I will miss you, Kirigiri-chaaaan! AGAHAHAHAAAAAGHAHAHAA!"

The two bodies took off, being strapped into A Million Fungoes. Baseballs flew from every direction. Suddenly, they were inside Little Black Sambo's Motorcycle Death Cage, spinning upside-down at 700 kilometers per hour. Immediately they were strapped to a post, a fire truck colliding with them in A Versailles-Style Witch Burning. A bulldozer attacked the pair's backs and necks in A Dozer Master, then strapped into a rocket sent careening back down to earth; The Space Journey. Finally, as was the execution setup that would have taken Naegi's life, had it not been for Alter Ego; Detention.

Genocider Syo and Togami sat, bloody, broken, and close to death, upon a desk, Monobear clutched tightly in Togami's arms, Syo's arms wrapped around his. Togami's terrifyingly happy screams echoed as the sound of the giant stone block hammering against the ground stuck behind them.

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

As the noise got louder, at the worst possible moment, Syo sneezed, and Touko Fukawa's eyes reopened.

"Wh-what's going on? Where am I? What is that noise?" Fukawa turned around and went pale, noticing the giant stone getting closer to destroying her.

"Byakuya-sama, what's-"

"Oh? Look at that lovely despair! It works quite well with you complexion!" Togami said with a devious smirk before kissing Fukawa's now crying figure.

The pair was crushed, lips still touching.

* * *

Naegi and Kirigiri stared at the blood-covered execution site, completely silent, hand in hand. Kirigiri bent down and picked up a small remote probably dropped by Togami, pressing the button. The heavy metal door was heard opening, and a small screen came out of the antenna on the top of the remote. It was a version of Alter Ego.

"Naegi-san! Kirigiri-san! Hello! I hacked into the system, and installed myself on every device, just like you asked, Kirigiri-san! I am also able to be voice-controlled now."

"Thank you, Alter. Have you made the necessary preparations for a Future Foundation?" Kirigiri replied.

"Yes, I have, Master! Every penny the Togami Conglomerate has, now belongs to you. I have bought several buildings to create the spaces in, as well as hired mercenaries to help rebuild, at the very least, Japan."

"Thank you, Alter. I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Kirigiri, what are you talking about?" Naegi asked, staring blankly at the image of Alter Ego.

"You'll find out, the world, will find out soon. We're going to reverse The Worst, Most Despair-Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind."


End file.
